Sky Ashford
Sky Silver Ashford is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 10: School. She is 18 years old, and an old-blood Atari. She is the first Atari to attend the school. She has 2 Guardians, Nick and Daniel Harvard. She is currently engaged to Nick. Appearance Sky has pale skin and pale blonde hair, cut to her shoulders. Her eyes are a strikingly dark colour, almost black. Like all other Atari, she has the Mark - a scar of interlocking lines which shows that she is one. Hers is concealed near her hairline on her left temple. Personality She is passionate, determined and very driven. Once she has an idea, she will usually refuse to let it go. She ias very adaptive, and can and has coped with a lot, from a very young age. She can often seem cold and untrusting at first, but behind this she is likeable and loving, and very protective of those she cares about. She can also be too independant, and refuse to admit if she needs any help. Abilities As an old-blood Atari, Sky possesses a vast amount of abilities inherited from her family ancestors, and her own unique individual power. She also lives off human emotions, meaning she can survive without food, air, sleep or water, but would starve if alone. She can interpret the emotions of others from how they "taste" to her. Her individual abilities are: *Aerokinesis - this is her own unique ability, and it lets her manipulate air. She can use this to fly, to shield herself and to move objects. *Metallokinesis - this was her late mother's unique ability, and it lets her manipulate all metals. *Ability Identification - this was her grandmother's, and means that she can identify the abilities of all Atari she meets. *Familial Intuition - this was her great-grandmother's, and means that she will identify any relative upon sight. She'd also be able to sense if something was bothering him or her, and sense any coming danger for them. *Healing - she can heal any wound, on any living creature apart from herself, even ones which would be fatal. *Spontaneous Combustion - she can create powerful fires and cause explosions. This was one of the abilities she struggled to control and use, and was the ability which ultimately killed her, though she was subsequently saved. *Ability Negativity - she can block, delete, reverse and negate abilities. Again, she struggles with this and will sometimes block her own by accident. *Perspecuity - she is naturally immune to all mental abilities. *Temporal Jumping - she can accidentally jump through time, but will then reflexively return to the present. *Presence Detection - she can sense others in her vicinity, unless they are hidden mentally. *Precognition - this is the ability to predict the future. She can sense the future intuitively, and can also dream or draw it. *Ability Expression - she can express her other abilities through other people, namely her Guardians. She is unaware of this ability. *Random Shapeshifting - she can choose to let her appearance alter at random. *Truth Invocation - she can make what a person said become true. *Enhanced Reflexes - her reflexes and responses are sharper and more accurate than any normal humans, enabling her to react more quickly to events *Psycholocation - she can sense a person's location by tracking that individual's mind. However, she is currently unaware of this ability. Family & Relationships Sky's small birth family are all dead long. She is the only child of Guardian Matthew Ashford and Atari Silver Ashford, and she comes from a powerful old-blood family on her maternal side, almost regarded as royalty within their society. However, her partial human status means that some Atari do not accept her. She was raised by the Harvard family from when she was 8, but they never adopted her and she has never regarded them as her family. *Mother - Silver Ashford (deceased) *Father - Matthew Ashford (deceased) *Fiance - Nick Harvard *Guardians - Daniel and Nick Harvard History Sky's mother, Silver, rejected her people's traditions and spent much time among humans, eventually choosing to marry one of them, Matthew Ashford, instead of another old-blood Atari as requested by her family. They had one daughter, Sky. However, 6 years later, the pair were attacked and murdered in their home by a gang of Atari-hating humans. Sky had been staying the night with a friend, and this is how she survived. She returned home only to find their bodies, fled and lived for 2 years on the streets, until she was found and taken in by the Harvard family. During the next decade, she formed a very close relationship with Nick and Daniel Harvard. She also was found by other old-blood Atari, and began taking her place in their society as the only living member of her maternal family. When she turned 18 and came of age, Sky decided to enrol at the school in order to try to draw more Atari into attending. She met several other people, and began receiving vague premonitions. She also became troubled by her lack of knowledge of her own abilities, and her inability to identify them. A few weeks after she'd began studying there, the school was attacked by a group of humans intending to capture and use the students. This had been the danger Sky had been vaguely predicting. She was one of the students who remained and tried to fight these men, and she was nearly captured but was saved by Nick. Shortly after this, Sky found herself temporal jumping into the past, taking Nick with her since they'd been in contact at the time. She met her grandmother, who explained some of her abilities to her, and also warned her of a coming danger she needed to prepare herself for. She also explained to them the connection between Sky, Nick and Daniel - that the brothers were Sky's Guardians. After this, they both returned to the present time, and began searching the grounds and ruins for any survivors. They were both informed that Daniel had been one of those taken captive, and took part in the subsequent rescue mission. A few weeks afterwards, after she and Nick had travelled to a nearby town for the day, they were caught up in an ambush as they returned to the school. They were outnumbered by hundreds of Atari-hunters, and Sky realised that it would be unlikely that they could fight their way through. She volunteered to fight and provide a distraction which would let Nick sneak past unnoticed. He refused to accept it at first, but she eventually persuaded him. Realising the risk that she wouldn't survive this, he snapped and succumbed to the emotions he'd been suppressing for her for years, kissing her. Her shock over this caused her to react without thinking, and she realised that she also returned those feelings. However, he left as she commanded him to do so, and she entered the ambush. She fought for a short time but could do nothing but lose, therefore she used her spontaneous combustion to explode the area, killing all the men but also herself. Months later, Sky was saved by Brooke Adams, who used her ability of salvation to do so to save Nick and Daniel. She suddenly found herself back in the school grounds, with no memory or explanation of how it'd occurred. She immediately sensed a danger to Nick and ran to where he was, arriving just in time to heal him from a suicide attempt. She slept with him for the first time that night. Afterwards, she tried to fight her emotions for him in an attempt to protect him, but couldn't fully do so, and they instead began a secret relationship. She was also told by Daniel that whilst searching for a way to save himself and his brother, he had instead learned that her father had also been a Guardian, her mother's. Her and Nick's secret relationship remained thus for 2 months, until he accidentally revealed in an argument that he'd been considering proposing. She took this as a real proposal, and accepted. Shortly afterwards, Sky was contacted by the Atari Old Blood Council, asking her to take her place as a member. She did, unable to refuse, though she hates both the work and the other members. When Dani Lewin was attacked by her Ainsprid, she advised her friends to go into hiding before the Ainsprid attacked them in order to hurt her. Both Nick and Sky hid in her maternal family's old abandoned mansion. Daniel stayed with Dani in order to help her fight. When Greg Baxendale was fatally injured in the fight, Daniel recalled that Sky possessed the power to heal people. Dani teleported to get Sky and Nick, but they arrived too late, and Greg had already died. Dani then recalled that her brother's power meant that he would be reincarnated. The group set a trap for the Ainsprid, and Sky was injured when they fought it. Dani teleported herself and the creature away from the others, in order to protect them, and then she fought it again and defeated it. Strengths & Weaknesses Her greatest strength is the amount of power she potentially holds, inherited from her maternal family. She has also inherited a high political position within their society, for those among them who accept her with her human father. She has protectors for life in Nick and Daniel Harvard. She is also passionate, driven and very adaptive, and has several life and street skills. However, her strength in abilities is not as strong as it should be, due to her lack of training after her parents' death, which she could never truly catch up upon. Their deaths also sometimes still trouble her, and she can have difficulty admitting when she needs help. She also has trust issues with most people, but is gradually improving in this aspect. Etymology Sky is a Norse name which means "sky, cloud", and was chosen because of her unique ability of Aerokinesis. Her middle name, Silver, is an English name which refers to the metal silver as well as its colour, and refers to her ability of Metallokinesis which she inherited from her mother. Silver was also her mother's first name, as traditional for old-blood Atari. Ashford is her paternal surname, is an English name and refers either to a ford made out of ash, or a ford near ash trees. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Old Blood Atari